


Sweet Temptation

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise expresses his love for Kuroko in a sweet, erotic way that leaves them both hot, bothered and happy. Alternate timeline where Kuroko goes to Kaijou instead of Seirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr. Kinky and sex with Kise & Kuroko BOTH being at Kaijou was requested, and that's all this little fic is.

Light could exist without shadow, but a shadow couldn’t exist without light. It was conventional wisdom, yet Kise didn’t believe it. Not one little bit. His light could not shine, could not dazzle, could not brighten the court unless he had his shadow beside him. Small and lithe and so incredibly strong, Kuroko’s very presence fired him up, made him give 120% to every move, every dribble, every dunk in the basket. The cheers and adulation of the fans around him couldn’t compare to the small smile of approval his shadow, his lover, his Kuroko turned on him when he performed magic on the court.

At Teikō, he had hardly ever been the recipient of Kuroko’s amazing passes. It had hurt, depressed him, the love he had for Kuroko so massive, so encompassing that he wanted to have everything of Kuroko’s to himself. Even, no,  _especially_  those passes. Now, at Kaijou, he had  _the_  everything he wanted.  Kuroko’s basketball, his smiles, his gentle laughter, his pale body, and, most of all, his heart. It was exhilarating, thrilling, wonderful.

“Kise-kun, please focus on the game,” a quiet, rebuking voice murmured next to him.

Kise’s golden eyes flicked to the side. Kuroko was standing there, blue uniform damp, face flushed and shining, hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty clumps. And he was absolutely beautiful. As always happened, Kise felt heat build in his groin and he had to use all the control he had learned as a model to keep the fierce desire he felt from showing on his face.

“Kurokocchi,” he whispered his lover’s name, but it was a raspy, needy sigh.

Kuroko inhaled, pale blue eyes turning smoky, pink tongue coming out to wet his lips nervously. “We are in the middle of a match, Kise-kun.” He may have been chiding Kise, but his body leaned close, taut with tension.

Laughing shakily, Kise ran a hand through his blond hair. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You looked at me,” Kuroko accused, his harsh breathing due not to exertion from running up and down the court, but for a more primal, elemental reason.

Lowering his head, Kise trailed his fingers down the inside of Kuroko’s arm and asked huskily, “How was I looking at you?”

Shuddering at Kise’s touch, Kuroko swallowed hard. “You know.”

Kise rubbed his thumb seductively over Kuroko’s small palm. “Hmm, no I don’t, you have to tell— _ouch_!”

His words were cut off when Kasamatsu came out of nowhere and drop kicked him. “Quit flirting and get back to work, dumbass!” he hissed at Kise.

“Wah, I’m sorry, sempai,” Kise rubbed his butt as he apologized.

“No you’re not,” Kasamatsu grunted, turning his ire on Kuroko. “And, you, Kuroko, I thought you had more sense than this.”

Face already schooled into its normal, deadpan expression, Kuroko stared Kasamatsu straight in the eye and lied. “I’m the victim, Kasamatsu-san. Kise-kun got all excited on his own.”

Looking at him suspiciously, the captain finally shook his head.  “Whatever. Just get back out there and do your job, both of you.”

With a polite nod, Kuroko turned away and headed back toward the court. Kise followed, eyes narrowed.

“You’re mean, Kurokocchi, throwing me under the bus like that,” he protested in a low voice so that their other teammates couldn’t hear him.

“I just told the truth,” Kuroko countered softly, but there was a trace of amusement in his words. “You’re the one who started everything by giving me that look.”

“I’ll give you something  _else_  later,” Kise muttered the warning.

Then Kuroko shocked him by touching his hip and flashing a quick, wicked grin. “Promise?” The smile was gone almost as soon as it appeared, and so was Kuroko, jogging to his place on the court.

Kise stood there, mouth open, unable to believe what he had just heard, until Kasamatsu came up beside him and popped him in the head. As he got into position, he swore he would take revenge on his impish lover once the game was over, a most delicious, erotic kind of revenge.

***

They won, of course. There had never been any doubt, not with Kise’s and Kuroko’s perfectly synced combo play. The team went for a celebratory dinner after, but Kise’s mind wasn’t on the food. He was impatient, edgy, aroused. He transferred that arousal to Kuroko, touching him under the table, caressing his knee, rubbing his back, dipping fingers briefly between his thighs. Kuroko kept his stoic expression, but his face was rosy, his eyes glittering, his breath coming in fast, heavy pants.

Finally,  _finally_  the dinner was over. Using his status and charisma as a model, he convinced the coach to let them have a hotel room all to themselves. The rest of the team was stuck four to a room. Kasamatsu looked at him with a knowing, disgusted frown, but Kise ignored him. He spoke briefly with the concierge, said good night to everyone else, and then hauled Kuroko up to their room.

When it came to joining their bodies, there were times when Kise was impatient. He needed to immediately affirm with his mouth and fingers, and, yes, cock that Kuroko was his. Had to kiss and feast and thrust, over and over, hard and fast. Brand his lover with his breath and scent and very essence so Kuroko would know he belonged to Kise and that Kise belonged to him. It didn’t matter if they were in the Kaijou locker room after practice or on the court during a game or alone and secluded somewhere.

When he could finally get Kuroko to himself, he would go wild. In those moments, there was no sweet talk, no extended foreplay, just a desperation that he felt from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, a volatile desire to prove to himself it was real, the body he was touching. That Kuroko was real and in his arms, not just a teammate but a  _lover_ , willingly accepting everything done to him, with him. Kise would chant how good Kuroko felt, how wonderful it was to be inside him, how much he loved him, loved making love with him. It was quick and rough and wonderful.

Other times Kise was unhurried and deliberate. He wanted to bask in Kuroko’s presence, revel in that pale flesh, wrap himself in his lover’s warmth and smile. Long, sun-kissed fingers would gently strip the blue Kaijou uniform or the casual clothes Kuroko was so fond of away from that sleek, toned figure. With leisurely touches, with long, slow, wet kisses, with husky laughs and deep moans Kise would pray at the altar of Kuroko’s body, worship and revere every strand of hair, every centimeter of smooth, supple skin.

During those precious minutes and hours, he would take his time, tasting and kissing and licking, slowly and carefully bringing Kuroko to a seething, panting arousal. When he finally slid home, he would ease in gently, oh so gently, moving centimeter by agonizing centimeter until those small hands were clawing at his back and that lush, pink mouth was begging him to go faster. Kise wouldn’t, though. He would just roll his hips, glide out gradually and slide back in with delicate, measured strokes. It was languid and erotic and beautiful.

And  _sometimes_  he was a bit of both, with a dash of teasing, tempting torment added in for both their pleasure. Now was one of those times. When he opened the door, Kise smiled at seeing the room service he’d ordered waiting for them. He immediately put it to use, stripping them both first, over Kuroko’s faint protest.

Some might call what he was doing kinky, perverted. Kise called it  _enhancing_  their lovemaking, and he kept at it for over half an hour until Kuroko grew restless, desperate.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko’s voice was a pleading, needy rasp.

Kise smiled and kissed him, sweeping his tongue over that sweet upper lip, sucking the plump bottom one into his own mouth. The taste of chocolate and strawberry, along with Kuroko’s unique flavor, settled on his tongue. The decadent sweetness came from the strawberries chilling in the bucket next to the bed and the chocolate sauce he had drizzled over Kuroko’s pink nipples (room service was  _extremely_  useful).

He had dipped the strawberry in the chocolate, spread it around, running the rough skin of the fruit over Kuroko’s sensitive, pointed flesh. The little nub peaked and quivered under the sensual, debauched assault. When Kuroko had moaned and arched his back, Kise had dragged the dripping strawberry up his neck and rubbed it over Kuroko’s mouth repeatedly until his lips parted. The blond had then fed the treat to the smaller man, his golden eyes darkening as he watched those perfect lips close around it and suck.

More chocolate had been dribbled on the other nipple and Kise grabbed another strawberry. That’s when Kuroko had called his name, when the thirty minutes of kinky foreplay had been almost too much, and satisfaction hummed through Kaijou's ace. Kise loved making his little shadow go wild with desire. It made him feel proud and smug and happy.

He ended the kiss and brought the strawberry to his mouth, tongue flicking out daintily, twining around the delicacy, lapping off the chocolate before popping it into his mouth. Kuroko watched him with a smoldering blue gaze, licking his own lips.

After he devoured the strawberry, he lowered his head and proceeded to devour the red berry of Kuroko’s nipple. The tart of the strawberry and the sweetness of the chocolate combined with the salty tang of Kuroko’s skin. Kise purred in delight at the taste, drawing the tiny nub between his teeth, tugging and rolling it with just enough force to ride that edge between pleasure and pain. Kuroko moaned, legs moving, fingers lacing through the blond strands of Kise’s head, pulling it closer to his chest. Grinning around Kuroko’s flesh, he trailed chocolate down that pale abdomen, pooling some in the cute little belly button, and then pouring the slightly warm syrup all over Kuroko’s rigid, quivering erection.

Kuroko gasped and trembled. With one last, lingering kiss to the glistening, stiff nipple, Kise reached for another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate path he had created, following behind with his tongue. He spent time sucking and licking the navel he drenched, not moving until he had cleaned up every drop. Panting, Kuroko kneaded his fingers in Kise’s hair, thighs falling open to give his lover better access.

Kise took advantage. He slid down, admiring his handiwork on his partner's perfect, pretty penis. The strawberry was still in his hand. Kuroko inhaled as he touched it to the flared crown and then whimpered when Kise circled the head and brushed the berry down the hard, velvety shaft. His own arousal was throbbing and demanding, growing hotter at the sight of Kuroko flushed and gasping, his cock already weeping, the pre-cum mixing with the chocolate. Kise had never wanted something in his mouth so badly, and he wasn’t one to deny himself.

He took Kuroko’s arousal between his lips, savoring the sweetness and bitterness. The small hands in his hair fell away, fisted in the sheets beneath them. A harsh groan escaped Kuroko and he threw his head back while his hips lifted off the bed, thrusting his dick deeper into Kise’s mouth. Kise almost growled in excitement. God, he loved seeing Kuroko like this. Wanton and dazzling, so different from the cool composure he presented to the rest of the world.

Giving him what he wanted, Kise swallowed his cock to the root. It had taken Kise several tries before he could do this without gagging, but now he was a natural. He dined on Kuroko’s satiny flesh, licking and sucking, tasting chocolate and his lover’s sweet cream. He placed his tongue against the shaft and slid it over the vein, feeling Kuroko’s warmth and pulse and life. Fragile but strong, just like Kuroko himself. The thigh muscles under him tensed. Kise fed the strawberry still in his hand to Kuroko and then soothed those trim legs with his fingers, rubbing and massaging as he stroked his mouth up and down the smaller man’s cock.

He soon fell into a rhythm that had Kuroko thrashing and moaning, crying out, “Please, Kise-kun, please.” Kise felt like he was about to explode, that he was going to come just from the rod in his mouth and the beautiful, arousing sounds Kuroko was making. That would be a waste.

Reluctantly pulling his mouth away, Kise looked at the flushed, naked body sprawled out before him. The impossibly blue eyes staring back at him were feverish, demanding. Snatching up the lube he had dropped on the bed before they started, Kise coated his fingers and plunged his hand between Kuroko’s legs, finding the pucker of his entrance. One long digit drove inside, twisting and teasing. Lashes fluttering closed, Kuroko bit his lip and pushed down, forcing the finger in deeper. Kise smiled again, a dark, sensual smile.

Adding a second finger, he began to pump hard and fast. The playfulness of moments before vanished. He was burning up, an inferno, and the only thing that could quench the heat consuming him was to bury himself in Kuroko’s body. When the muscles around his fingers relaxed, when he could slide in and out without any resistance, he withdrew and fumbled for the strip of condoms beside him.

Sheathing himself, he whispered hoarsely, fiercely, “Look at me, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko opened his eyes, clashing with Kise’s blazing golden gaze. Kise didn’t hesitate, he placed the head of his cock against Kuroko’s portal and shoved forward, penetrating and plunging deep. They both groaned at the sensation. Hot and slick, Kuroko’s ass gripped him like a silken glove. After all that exotic teasing, Kise didn’t have the patience to go slow. Slipping his hands under Kuroko’s butt, he raised the small body up to meet his ferocious thrusts. Kuroko cried out and jerked his hips, lifting up the last few centimeters himself.

Breathing harshly, Kise slammed into him, control and reason fading away. Kuroko accepted him, took every rough stroke, dragging his hands over Kise’s tawny, muscled back, digging into the wide shoulders heaving over him. The depths of Kise’s soul shouted in triumph. Kuroko wanted him, loved him, belonged only to him. He had been born to make love with Kuroko, born to be inside that tight, slender body, born to be the light to his shadow.

“More, Kise-kun,” Kuroko whispered huskily, the words lighting Kise up, sending a current of electricity from his ears to his groin.

Shuddering, he gave Kuroko more, pushing harder and deeper and faster. Grabbing one small, strong hand, Kise locked their fingers together and used his other hand to circle Kuroko’s cock, jogging and pumping it as he rammed forward repeatedly.

“Kurokocchi, you feel so good, so right, around me. Love you so much.” The words spilled from his lips as he went into a frenzy, pistoning his hips like a jackhammer.

“Ksie-kun, Kise-kun,” Kuroko whimpered his name, body strung as tight as a bow.

Kise knew his lover was close. Masturbating him harder, the blond placed a hard, wild kiss on his lips. “Come now, Kurokocchi, come for me.”

With a loud, keening cry, Kuroko did as he instructed, climax tearing into that small frame. Kise’s hand was soaked as his hot, thick cum pulsed out. Kuroko’s orgasm caused his muscled to clench and tighten around Kise’s cock. He couldn’t hold back anymore either. Pounding hard and fast, he drove as deep as he could and shattered. Wicked pleasure flooded him, drowned him, and he bit down on Kuroko’s shoulder to keep from screaming his release to the world.  

Kuroko was shaking, breathing roughly as they fell back to earth. Kise roused himself and kissed those gasping lips gently, offering comfort and all the love he had inside him.

“Beautiful, you are so beautiful, Kurokocchi,” he murmured against Kuroko’s wet, swollen mouth.

“I love you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied softly, that one little phrase making Kise’s heart leap with joy and wonder, just like it always did. “I’m so happy we could go to the same school again, play basketball together again.”

“And I love you, Kurokocchi, more than anything, more than anyone. If you hadn’t come to Kaijou, too, I would have visited you every day at your school, made a nuisance of myself.” He buried his face Kuroko’s neck, inhaling the scent of that pale skin, smelling himself on that damp flesh and feeling primitive satisfaction from it.

A small, contented smile curving his lips, Kuroko lifted his free hand (Kise was still holding the other tightly) and petted the blond head resting on his shoulder. “I can see that,” he laughed, brushing blond strands away from Kise’s forehead and placing a light kiss there. “And I know you love me, I’ve always known.”

Kise sighed and nodded. Yes, Kuroko knew the depth and breadth of his feelings. There was no way he couldn’t, not when Kise revealed it with every word, every look, every touch. And Kuroko showed his love, too, in more subtle less extravagant ways. Though following Kise to Kaijou had definitely been a pretty big declaration. But it was enough for Kise. He  _knew_  he was loved, knew he had a shadow that belonged to him and no one else, and nothing else in the world mattered.

Fin.


End file.
